1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquiring apparatus, an image acquiring method, and an image acquiring program for acquiring images of a sample.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, in the field of pathology, etc., there are known virtual microscopes which can be operated as if an operator operates a sample through a real microscope in a virtual space of a personal computer or the like. Sample data to be handled in such a virtual microscope is based on image data of a sample acquired in advance by using a real microscope at high resolution.
For realizing image operation in the virtual microscope, it is demanded that an image acquiring apparatus which acquires image data of a sample to be thus used in a virtual microscope acquires an image of a sample at sufficiently high resolution. In addition, setting of focus information for acquiring such an image with high resolution is described in, for example, Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,606.